Cross City Valentine
by riah alice drake
Summary: Just a little something cause I can't take one of my fave ships being apart over the holiday.
1. Maggie

Maggie was soon regretting her decision against going out to getting her morning coffee. Even when in reality all she was doing was skipping out on all the mushy loving couples holding up the lines. And that was even after accidentally sleeping in that morning. But really, she couldn't help it when the day only reminded her of everything she'd left behind in National City when she'd moved back to Gotham.

Mainly the one fiery-eyed woman who could both take down aliens four times bigger than her without much of a fight during the day and still make Maggie's heart burst and sing with just a few light flicks of her skilled tongue at night and all this before becoming the one woman that could ever make her even begin to like this cursed sappy holiday.

Even turning on the radio brought dagger stabbing pain to what had once been her heart in finding that every radio channel of her car sound system was currently playing different songs from their shared favorite band didn't help her sour mood one bit. She didn't need snippets of _'Falling for the first time' 'Pinch Me' 'One Week'_ or _'Duct Tape Heart'_ coming from every channel of her car radio reminding her of late night or early morning impromptu dance parties while making breakfast dinner or having to listen to the soundtracks for some of the times when Alex had over thought her ability to slide around in fluffy socks on their apartment hard wood floor and had ended up sending them both onto the floor in happy giggling fits that sometimes turned into something more.

Maggie groaned her eyes still on her phone as she headed into the precinct typing out another message to one of the four contacts in her phone when a gust of wind that the cop had only thought followed her around in National City caught her attention.

A glance up found a coffee cup with her name scrawled in that heart-wrenchingly familiar handwriting waiting for her. Maggie just prayed that Kara wasn't around to see the misty-eyed look the small gesture brought to the detective's eyes as she collected the cup and hurried on into the safety of the precinct.

Detective Sawyer could feel more eye than usual following her as she headed to her desk still cradling her coffee cup to her chest like the precious thing it was and doing her best to ignore all the blatant overdone heart-shaped decorations crowding the bullpen. "What? Haven't any of you seen a cop with a coffee cup in her hand before?" Maggie sighed glaring around at all the curious faces eyeing both her and her desk with an uneasy kind of curiosity.

"Well, when a blue, blonde and red blur drops something off for one of our own on a holiday everyone and their uncle's cousin's step kids knows said co-worker hates. It gives us all pause." The guy she had to think of as her "new boss" answered resting his hip against the side of her desk before sinking down to sit against the edge still eyeing the gift on the other side of the desktop curiously.

"Funny Gordon," Maggie growled sitting down heavily with the rim of her coffee cup still pressed against her lower lip as she sat in thought glaring at the white box with its red and pink sparkled ribbon with the card propped up against it for a few more seconds before sliding both under her desk and out of the way for the time being.

"Look if you guys don't get back to work I'll be taking my shiny new box out to my car so no one can see what's inside it." Maggie threatened without looking up to see that no one had looked away from her since she'd sat down. "I'm serious people get back to work or I'm taking the card out to the car too." She added running a hand in her hair shooting off a fast text then pulling a half-worked stack of case files closer while the low groaning of the day to day life of being a Gotham cop settled in around her.


	2. Alex

"And can you please remind J'onn that just because it's a holiday doesn't mean that rogues or Reign will give us a day off?" Alex called out to the retreating back of another fellow D.E.O agent. "Rookies," she muttered bitterly as she leaned back in her chair with a soft defeated sigh as her eyes closed for a fraction of a second.

"Someone's deflecting."

Alex didn't even try to hold back her groan at her sister's sing-song accusing tone "I have no idea what you're talking about Kar. I just don't want to stop so I have to remember what day it is." The elder Danvers answered honestly dropping heavily into her office chair and spinning around to face the door and her super suite wearing younger sister. Her eyes still downcast at her phone lying motionless on the desktop between them as the hand now wrapping around the coffee cup Kara had shoved under her nose and told her to drink rubbed at the stiff muscles in her neck absently.

"I can see that." The superhero nodded noticing that for the first time in a long time her sister's office was just as empty of anything even resembling a valentine's decoration as the rest of the D.E.O was all but overflowing with little reminders of the festive holiday.

"Great now that that's settled can you tell Winn to stop tampering with both my car and work radios?" Alex mused finally showing some sense of emotion if that little curl at the corner of her mouth was anything to go by. Regardless of the fact that Alex had let that crack in her emotions slip without looking up from her phone. "I'm missing her enough already as it is without his "trying to cheer me up" song choices hounding me every time I want some music."

That had Kara switching from pouting to confused as her hands kept toying with the box her normally eagle-eyed sister has yet to realize was breaking her no Valentine's rule. By Rao, Alex hadn't even noticed the card that went with it that Kara was tempted to just tossed at her sister's head if she didn't look up soon.

"Kara? What it that?"

The blonde preened at the shacked question her fingers still stroking the pretty red and pink sparkled ribbon slowly as she pretended to think over her answer. "I believe it's what you humans would call a Valentine's present." Kara answered with a playful wink and beaming smile at Alex's overly exaggerated huff of annoyance.

"I know that silly but what is it doing here?"

"I think that would be self-explanatory." Kara pointed out rolling her eyes at her sister's eyebrow raised glare. "You asked." The blonde reminded her holding up her hands in surrender while Alex stowed her phone away in her pocket as her narrowed eyes scanned the decretive box quizzically. "Hey only one of us get to have x-ray vision around here." Kara pouted playfully shoving her older sister's shoulder. "And besides this thing is wrapped in lead so not even I know what's in it. But at last, isn't not ticking."

"Shouldn't you be off rescuing kitten or snakes from trees or working some story for your other normal person job?" Alex answered snatching the box and card away greedily and stashing both under her desk and out of sight of what seemed to be everyone at the D.E.O walking past her door just so they could at least try to see what the splash of valentine's color was in the Deputy Director's office.

"Hey, that was a onetime thing. I mean who names a snake Fluffy?" Kara defended with a giggling laugh that faded just as fast as it had come as her arms crossed over her family crest with a mock pout on her lips at the reminder. "My deadline's not until 10 tonight I still have plenty of time thank you very much." The young hero replied coolly.

"Oh yeah?" Alex wondered in playful amusement "Well just so you know you're Not allowed to use my computer to write it again. The keyboard wouldn't stop smoking after you were finished with it."

"One time that happened. And I thought you said that was Maggie's computer?" the blonde remembered then cringed at the kicked puppy look on her older sister's face at the name.

"Hey Kara, we have …Alex are you okay?"

The D.E.O second hastily whipped her tear-filled eyes on her sleeve at Winn's worried question. "Fine what's up?" the red-haired agent sniffed her hands wrapping around her now lukewarm coffee as she pushed her chair back and stood up to rejoin the outside world with Kara following close behind her.


	3. Maggie & Alex pt 2

"What can't a girl call to see how's her second favorite nerd is doing?"

"See you tomorrow," Maggie announced awkwardly covering the phone as best she could, so she wouldn't be yelling right in Winn's ear waving to the only two people at the office she could stand after hours. Her head tilted to one side as she held the phone cradled between her ear and her shoulder as she pulled the gift Kara had left her from under her desk tucking the card inside her jacket "No Schott I wasn't talking to you that time." her smile slipped from her lips just as fast as the still unopened package in her arms dropped back down onto the desktop making several of her fellow officer's glance up curiously while Maggie was still busy listening intently to the other end of her call.

"How minor cause if it's like last time…?" Maggie sighed picking up the box again and carrying it out with her to the safety of her car needing to get away from any more watchful eyes. "No not when you put it like that…. besides it's not like those kinds of aliens take a vacation just because of one human tradition of getting soft on each other." The detective admitted clicking the alarm on her car doors and sliding into the seat.

"Then tell Kar if she really wants to help then tell her I want a picture when she knows what…Of course, I mean **_That_** dummy head. What do you mean you guess she already has?" The detective suggested with a shy smile that was fast turning into a sulking pout making her happy no one but her dashboard could see.

Maggie rolled her eyes letting the car idle while she drummed the fingers of her free hand against the steering wheel as the first opening notes of Ed Sheeran's _Perfect_ filled her car and calmed her annoyance the longer she listened. "Alright. Oh, and Schott next time you mess with my music without my permission I will find a way to make your life miserable." The detective warned ending the call on Winn's timid laughter still ringing in her ears as she pulled out of the lot and headed back into the heart of the mean streets of Gotham City.

* * *

Alex let out a small uncomfortable huffed burrowing her face more into the softness of Gertrude's fur, so she wouldn't have to think about the dull stab of pain from her healing tibia fracture only adding to the other phantom pains from the lucky hits that alien gang had gotten in before she'd managed to turn the tables back in her favor.

"Kara, will you stop staring at me like I'm going to explode, please? I've told you already I'm fine. Just a little banged up is all, but I feel fine." She promised scratching affectionately at the pup's ear she was still using as her personal fluffy pillow.

The blonde sitting across from her forced a laugh holding up the phone she'd been texting on off and on ever since they'd gotten back to the apartment with a serious expression. "Only if you smile pretty for me Alex." She instructed after reaching out to seemingly artistically tousle her sister's short hair when Alex peeked up from her dog's scruff to meet her eyes.

Alex, on the other hand, was still toying with the idea of just flipping her younger sister off when she took her picture. "I said smile." Kara growled as if reading her mind but to a still slightly drugged up agent Danvers her threat sounded like an angry mew of a fluffy blue-eyed super powered kitten.

"See was that so hard?" Kara cooed then squealed happily and snapped another fast picture of her older sister sticking her tongue out at her while flipping her off at the same time as she playfully shielded Gertrude's eyes from the insulting act. "Where's Jessie at I'm hungry." Alex questioned cuddling deeper into her bed fighting the fatigue trying to set into her tiring muscles. "I'll be sure that our annoyance at this lateness it reflected in the tip don't worry." Kara promised tucking the comforter around Alex's shoulders turning up the volume of her sister's phone as a new song started playing.

"Mmkay." Alex agreed with a yawn cuddling even closer to Gertrude as she let her eyes close and the low tone of Ed Sheeran lull her back to sleep.


	4. Cross City Love

Maggie dropped fully clothed onto her bed muffling an almost primal moan in her pillow at finally being able to lay down properly after the long day of paperwork and getting off work just to go running down a puck head teenager (and as it turned out to be later the kid was a punk head, alien teenager) thinking how romantic it would be to hold up shops in down town Gotham just to get his human would be girlfriends fake diamonds just to get the girl to even start to think about going out on a date with him.

The cop grinned when she remembered the look on the kids or the shop owner's face after she'd suggested that maybe next time the teen should just take a baseball bat to one of the out of date knickknack dispensers outside the grocery stores that way he'd have a chance at getting something better for his girl than anything he could find in that out of the way place as she cuffed him and shoved the teen into the back of her squad car.

"I swear the look on his face was just priceless...Like full on deer in headlights and what was even cuter was that he had steam coming out of his ears." Maggie laughed trying to mimic the expression as best as she could in her tired state once she finished telling the after-work highlights of her day while cuddling closer to her bedmate.

"The kid?" Alex asked curiously "Hang on like actual steam?" she questioned already shaking in quiet laughter tilting her head down to look at her better, but Maggie shook her head with a faraway ghost of a laugh "Nope the guy supposedly running the place the kid was holding up...and yeah like really real actual steam." The detective corrected falling silent for a few seconds as she listened to the background music " _Odds Are_." She smiled proudly "Odds are what?" Alex blinked completely confused by her girlfriend's comment.

"Well I'd say that we're going to be alright but really that's just the name of the song you lovable nerd." Maggie laughed her fingers tracing little patterns against her companion's stomach as she talked.

"And you call me a nerd babe?" Alex smiled with a teasing wink at Maggie's pouting expression. "You distracted me so I wasn't paying attention very well." Alex answered defiantly but the way she was biting into her lower lip proved that Maggie wasn't in any real trouble. "So, want to eat now or keep cuddling like this?" Maggie wondered trying to hide a yawn behind her hand as she rolled over onto her stomach and just hoped Alex hadn't heard just how loud it was growling at the smell of food filling the small apartment.

Alex paused pretending to think it over until she finally spoke up. "Well, how about you tell me how much you liked your present then we'll eat?" the agent bargained still watching her warily as her fingers fisted in her dog's fur nervously. "Oh, you mean my little Lexie? Yeah no, I love her so much already babe don't worry." Maggie vowed staring deeply into Alex's eyes as she confessed this. "I'm surprised Kara couldn't hear me gushing about how perfect she was when I pulled her out of the box."

"I did actually." Kara interjected climbing into bed beside them and leaning over into the view of the computer screen much to her older sister's annoyance. "and it was adorable and so sweet." The blonde smiled "I just wish I could have heard it." Alex sulked resting her chin against the top of Gertrude's head as she hugged the stuffed pup against her chest.

"There you go getting soft on me again Danvers." Maggie joked pulling her own little pup into her lap and into full view of the web came on her computer. "Maggie you're sure I can't just…" Kara offered again "As I've said before Little Danvers. It's sweet that you want to fly us back and forth, so we can be together, but we can't just take advantage of your abilities like that." The cop reminded them as gently as she could manage pressing a dust of a kiss on the top of the pup's head.

"What does that little heart say?" Kara asked by way of changing the subject squirming around beside her sister trying to get a better view.

"4ever." Alex and Maggie said together by way of answering both breaking out matching beaming smiles.

"Kara take your elbow out of Alex's ribs please." The detective added trying not to break at the sight of the two adopted siblings mock fighting by childishly elbowing the other in the side until all three were giggling.

"Yeah, miss super speeder go get our dinner…. please." Alex ordered earning a playful growl and a round of childishly sticking out their tongues out at one another in a quiet sisterly fight. "Hey, come on you two cut it out with the adorable Danversness. One of us skipped out on lunch and had a one coffee breakfast and I don't mean Al…." Maggie trailed off at noticing Alex's suddenly guilty look that she was trying to hide behind her stuffed dog's fluffy head or at least behind the rose in its mouth.

"Alex."

The agent just kept her head down hiding her face like a child hid from a scolding parent. "See told you she'd be on my side." Kara scoffed jumping back into her place on the bed already holding out a steaming container to her older sister while on screen Maggie busy was unloading her own takeout containers on top of her bed just outside the computers view.

"Stop ganging up on me or I'm sicing Gertrude on you." Alex threatened around a mouth full of takeout food still cradling the stuffed dog in her lap while she ate. Just like Maggie was doing with the stuffed animal valentine Alex had gotten for her.

Maggie and Kara both rolled their eyes at the other, but Maggie was the first to break the silence. "Happy Valentine's Day nerd."

"I love you too Sawyer."

"And I love both of you too." Kara joined in after she'd managed to swallow a large mouth full of her own dinner. "What I just wanted to be included in your little adorable moment too." She backtracked under both Alex's and Maggie's eyebrow raised glances then earning Maggie throwing a pillow at the computer while Alex tossed one of her own pillows at her laughing sister in retaliation.

"Way to kill the mood, Little Danvers." Maggie teased sharing a sly grin with Alex while Kara got up to get another round of drinks.

"Happy Valentine's Day Maggie Sawyer." Alex whispered pressing a soft kiss to the top of Gertrude's head without taking her eyes away from Maggie's.

"Happy Valentine's Day Alex Danvers." Maggie echoed mimicking her girlfriend's actions with her own dog.


End file.
